1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle accessories, and particularly to a vehicle mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, development of technologies minimizing reliance on non-renewable energy is a priority.
Vehicles generally include electrical storage devices to provide energy for accessories such as taillights, headlights, radios, and others. The storage devices must be charged to provide sufficient operating energy. However, if accessories remain on after use, the storage devices may be exhausted. In addition, the storage devices consume a full draw load during charging, irrespective of the actual amount required.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.